


Fan Mail

by smileyarmy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyarmy/pseuds/smileyarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has just come home from saving Hogwarts in his first year, stuck in the Dursley’s house until September. His only way of getting through it sane is letters from Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt anon reporting for duty :) Haha. Your fic was so bril btw. Anyways, have another prompt (I hope I’m not annoying you): they become friends through a letters being delivered by a pigeon. Feel free to do this with any ship you deem fit :>
> 
> Hey Darling, prompts never annoy me. I literally have nothing to do. You gave me way to much freedom with this so this is Klaine Harry Potter crossover.

The first note came when I was back from my first year at Hogwarts, the pigeon flew into the house which annoyed the Dursely’s extremely and perched itself on the half open door of Blaine’s bedroom. Apparently it wanted a more direct approach than the window.

It had a note attached, tied neatly to it’s leg with blue and white twine, the colors of the Ravenclaw house. I didn’t know any Ravenclaw’s, at least not personally. Sure, he was famous and all but it didn’t constitute fan mail.

_Dear Blaine Anderson_

_I hope this message reaches you well, I know that you don’t have the best home life so I decided to send this by magic pigeon (It’s not that magic, I just trained it, his name is Finn). I wanted to say thank you, for saving everyone from…well everything._

_I admit that I have never talked to you in school but then again I don’t talk to anyone so I guess I’m not being excluding._

_I don’t know if you’ll write me a letter back but Finn will fly back after you tell him to shoo (Or get lost, my Dad does that a lot)._

_I just need someone I can talk to and out of everyone, I wanted to chose the most famous wizard that ever lived/ever will._

_I hope this doesn’t annoy you._

_Kurt Hummel (First year Ravenclaw)_

Blaine read the letter and was intrigued in a weird sort of way. He was used to Gryffindor’s telling him thanks, even a few Hufflepuff’s but never a Ravenclaw. They basically just kept to themselves, while known as the smartest, they were also the weirdos so they got teased by Slytherin so much (But to be fair, who didn’t?).

**Dear Kurt Hummel**

**I like your pigeon, he’s no Raven but I guess the credit crunch affects the wizard world as well. You’re welcome, but it wasn’t just me, Tina and Sam helped me so much. I would have died if they hadn’t been so selfless.**

**I admit that I don’t know any Ravenclaw so your name doesn’t ring any bells but I guess I should write back, you did spend time training your Pigeon to fly to my house.**

**Why you would chose me to talk to about your problems I don’t know but I’m always here to listen.**

**It doesn’t annoy me. I’m curious more than anything.**

**Blaine Anderson (But you knew that ;)**

Blaine wrapped up the note and reattached it to Finn, petting the bird lightly. It nudged itself into his fingers, making a small cooing sound.

"Shoo" Blaine spoke softly, opening his window to let the bird fly out. It quickly took flight, flying out into the night and disappearing from Blaine’s vision.

*******  
The response came a few days later and Blaine sent out his response the same night it came. It became a weekly occurrence, letters spreading from random thoughts to meaningful communications. Blaine grew to crave the letters, he couldn’t contact anyone else.

It was exciting learning about Kurt. He had learnt that Kurt was the son of a magazine creator, the magazine was weird but Kurt got to help by adding fashion tips for wizards. He never showed a picture, though Blaine could tell you what clothes he wore on each day and what rituals he took to stop pixies from getting into his house.

But his face, his appearance remained a mystery to him. He wanted to know. Wanted to see Kurt, the funny, charming if a bit weird Ravenclaw who had contacted him.  
So Hogwarts opening it’s doors again for September was the perfect time. Kurt had agreed to sitting with them on the train and meeting Blaine at platform 9 3/4. Blaine was excited and scared that Kurt wouldn’t be the perfect person he had come to almost adore in the letters.

He stood opposite the wall which led to the platform and held the last letter he had received from Kurt. His perfectly looped handwriting, the slight splattering of butter beer from Kurt writing it while at a bar with his Dad.

"Blaine?" The boy looked up to see Tina smiling at him, her hair as puffy as ever and her wand already raised to quickly fix his glasses. She did the spell quietly, making sure no-one was paying attention.

"Aren’t you coming?" She gestured to the wall and Blaine shook his head.

"I’m waiting for someone" He smiled, looking back at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Blaine Anderson?" A small voice came from behind Tina and she stepped out the way to reveal a skinny yet tall boy with a blue and white scarf wrapped around his neck. His coat was pulled up around his neck and a pair of black skinny jeans covered his legs.

"And you must be Kurt Hummel" Blaine smiled, eyes drinking in Kurt. His mind was just as beautiful as his body (Not that Blaine was looking).

"Yes" Kurt nodded shyly, a small smile on his face.

"Want to sit with us?" Blaine gestured to him and Tina, knowing that if Tina said yes, Sam would.

Even if they didn’t, Blaine would make them say yes. He wanted Kurt to be happy. Kurt deserved to be happy yet he wasn’t according to his letters. Blaine was going to make sure Kurt’s second year was amazing.


End file.
